gdmazefandomcom-20200222-history
Monster Island/Enemies
This page list all the monster teams you can find in Monster Islands and explains a bit how their stats works. Combo Skills Each Monster Island apparently has a single Combo Skill that can proc. The conditions and chance of proc are unknown and very hard to assert. Precise effect can usually be found by analysis but that process is not fail-safe and it is, in particular, difficult to spot secondary effects applied by those combos (effects like weaken, Seal, ...). Note: The combat animation of Buffs and Debuffs is often slow enough that it gets merged into the animation of the next combat move. It is a purely cosmetic bug but it can make analyzing a combat tricky. Exhaustive List The stats are given in the usual order: Fire, Armor, Speed, Luck, Max Energy. They are the stats such as shown in the details page. That means they are the stats before any title or other effect reduces them. When stats are given with icons like , those are the actual parameters that you can inject in the formulas below to get the stats at any level. The # column, is just there for easier referencing. In combo descriptions, "You" means the human player and "it" means the monsters. Combo Notes: Proc Probabilities Exact probability of any combo happening is unknown and usually difficult to assess. Vagues terms are used in the table above in order not to create a false sense knowledge. The guidelines are as follow: * Rare : Believed to have less than 20% chance to proc * Infrequently: Believed to be in the 21~39% range * Medium frequency: Believed to be in the 40-60% range * Frequent: believed to be in the 61-80% range * High Frequency: believed to be in the 81-100% range Some Maths Max Energy For levels above 400, a team's energy is computed like this: MaxEnergy = f(level) = K * ( 0.08 * Level² + 3.75 * Level ) And other equivalent formulas like : MaxEnergy = K * Level * 0.08 * ( Level + 46.875) K is an integer unique to each team and ranges apparently between 91 and 109 The above formulas are exact within a margin of 1 Energy. For levels below 400, the Max Energy is a fraction of the above computation. The closer the level gets to 400, the closer the amount gets to f(x). For levels between 200 and 400, the Max energy is close to but not exactly equal to the following: MaxEnergy200;400 =~ f(level) * ( 0.6 + level / 1000) And a plethora of other formulas that more or less accurately model the Max Energy for those levels. For levels below 200, the formula is unknown. Scaling of stats For levels > 200, each stat follow a similar formula: Stat = (Si * Level *8 - Si * 775)/200 Where Si is an Integer unique for each stat (armor, fire, luck, speed) and monster team. For levels below 200: * the formula is unknown, stats are above what you would get if you used the formula for levels > 200 Category:Sky